Suzalulu
by SlyFoxX3
Summary: This is a SuzaLulu RP with my friend Abl822 going through parts of season 1 & 2. ONESHOTED COMPLETION!


_**Slyfox: Are you ready Angela?**_

_**Abl822: I don't know...**_

_**Slyfox: You'll do fine! And if you need help Rosa's there, right?**_

_**Yaoiornot: Yep! You got this!**_

_**Abl822: ... O-okay...**_

_**Yaoiornot: WARNING SPOILERS**_

_**SlyFox: We own nothing!**_

* * *

! At Ashford Academy! (Season 1)

* * *

Lelouch: *Growls* Damn it all! *Throws Zero helmet at his room wall* We were almost caught!

CC: *On laying bed hugging Cheese-Chan* I know I was there... *Sits up* I don't know why you're so worked up. We did our objective.

Lelouch: S-

**There was a nock on the door.**

*Clears throat* Yes..?

Nunnally: *Sounds worried* Big brother are you and Miss CC fighting again?

Lelouch: *Puts on a sweet voice* No Nunnally, me and CC where just discussing a 'debate' we attended today. *Laughs* No need to worry, really.

Nunnally: *Laughs* Ok big brother! Sayoko's about to take me to bed.

Lelouch: Alright good-night Nunnally.

**There was a moment of silence...**

*Concerned* Uh... Nunnally is something wrong?

Nunnally: B-big brother... S-Suzaku... He was in that fight with the Black Knight's, wasn't he?

Lelouch: *Gulps* I-... I suppose so...

Nunnally: W-was he hurt?

Lelouch: *Fist tighten, but maintains the sweet voice* I don't know *Fake chuckles* But come on Nunnally, this is Suzaku we're talking about. He's an excellent fighter...

Nunnally: *Laughs lightly* Thank you big brother, good-night.

**The sound of a wheel-chair being pushed away was heard.**

Lelouch: *Turns to bed*

CC: *Smirks* 'Excellent fighter', huh?

Lelouch: *Irritated* S-so?

CC: Well... *Flops on bed again* It meant nothing, *Smirks again* Till now...

Lelouch: What do you mean, *Goes to bed* 'till now' Witch?

CC: Exactly what it sounds like. You obviously- *Trails off looked to the side*

Lelouch: *Crawls over CC, hands on both side's of her head, trapping her* 'I obviously', what CC?

CC: *Chuckles looking up* -Fancy him. *She repeats faster then last time*

Lelouch: W-what? No I d-don't! He's the enemy, my best friend, and... and... A boy!

CC: Then prove it; you've never been interested in girls. Heck, I bet you wouldn't even kiss one.

Lelouch: And how, pray say, can I prove that?

CC: Kiss me.

Lelouch: *Eye's widen* W-why?

CC: Why not? I'm not hideous, and I'm right here that's why.

Lelouch: *Gulps, and slowly leans down. He stopped an inch away, got up and went to put his Zero Mask up properly, in it's bag*

CC: See... *Gets up and goes to the door* Good-night Lelouch... *Walks out feeling a little bad*

Lelouch: *Hunched over bag, tears not falling, but present* D-damn it...

* * *

!Lelouch's Nightmare Frame's Cock-pit! (Season 1)

* * *

Lelouch: D-damn...

CC: Lelouch? *Notices him lost in thought, and sighs* I'll take care of him!

Lelouch: Huh but-

CC: its fine! *Kisses him* Your sister's your reason for living, so go get her! *Smirks* Beside's, No matter how great you make yourself sound, you're still just a naive boy who's all talk and who only dreams of victory in his head', remember?

**He get's out and she turns to the other Nightmare.**

*Smirks* Well you're not my first choice for suicide...

* * *

! At Ashford Academy! (Season 2)

* * *

Lelouch: *Walks in room, and slams fist on door* W-why?!

CC: 'Why', what?

Lelouch: You! Didn't you ever think to tell me sooner! And where's Nunnally? Why's this Rolo guy replacing her? Why am I alive? *Grab's her shirt* Explain now witch!

CC: Well, maybe its cause I was dead! And Rolo was your father's doing. *Smirks* And you being alive is all because of Suzaku.

Lelouch: *Let's go* Wh-why would he?.. But he shot me!

CC: I don't know *Smirk widens* Maybe he love's you too~

Lelouch: S-stop... *Looks down*

CC: He's your weakness? How are you gonna defeat him then?

Lelouch: I-I don't know?.. *He take's a deep breath* A-and Milly, Shirley, Rivalz?

CC: Memory whipped of Nunnally, and replaced with Rolo. Oh! And Suzaku, too. Just. Like. Your's. Was. *She pointed out*

Lelouch: *Eye's wide*

CC: *Gets up* Well I got to go, incase Villetta come's. Bye... *She left without a word*

* * *

! A classroom at Ashford Academy! (Season 2)

* * *

Random Teacher: Please welcome Suzaku Kururugi, class. The Kings Seventh Knight.

Suzaku: *Rubs the back of his head* Um... P-please don't think of me like that, I'm just like you guys. *Stops and looks at Lelouch*

Random Teacher: Well you can sit next to Lelouch

Suzaku: *Nods and walks over to Lelouch's desk and stands, with a blank face*

Lelouch: *Looks to Suzaku and smiles* Hey Suzaku, I haven't seen you since we where little.

Suzaku: *Smiles relief* Hey Lelouch.

* * *

! The Black Knight's hide-out!

* * *

Kallen: Oh, and Zero?

Lelouch: Um... Yes Kallen?

Kallen: I-its grate to have you back, thank you... *With that she walked out*

CC: Well that was, nice of her.

Lelouch: Hmm...

CC: *Sighs* He's back huh?

Rolo: Huh? W-who's 'he'?

Lelouch: *sighs* Come Rolo lets retire, to home.

Rolo: Um... O-okay...

* * *

! At Britannia's castle! (Season 2 (near end))

* * *

Suzaku: *Runs into room panting* your majesty! *He bows*

Lelouch: Come Suzaku, you don't have to bow. You should know that...

Suzaku: *Smirks and stands* I would like to talk to you... *looks around* Alone...

Lelouch: Of course *Lifts hand, two rings glistening in the light* You all are dismissed!

**Everyone moved and left the room sealing the doors shut.**

Now what is it Suzaku?

Suzaku: Lelouch... Th-the plan we went through...

Lelouch: *Sighs* Suzaku, if you're wondering why I chose you. It's because you're my night.

Suzaku: I'm your Knight of Zero. And no... I want to now why I have to... Have to...

Lelouch: Kill me? *He finished for Suzaku*

Suzaku: *Nods* A-and in front of your sist-Nunnally...

Lelouch: It's a show, for them.

Suzaku: But why die, why not just rule out in a nicely fashion?

Lelouch: Simple, I want Britannia gone. And I want people to think they're the one's that did it. And as my punishment I'll die. As for yours...You shall live out as Zero, as I once have. *Throws the Zero helmet*

Suzaku: I-Lelo- *sighs* Yes your Majesty *Bows and leaves*

Lelouch: *Once door closes tears slip from his eye's* I- *Clenches fist over his heart* It's th-the only way... For Suzaku a-and Nunnally...

* * *

! The new Black Knight's base! (Made up :p )

* * *

Suzaku: *Starring up at the sky* W-why Lelouch? *Clenches paper in hand* Why leave this note? Why didn't you just tell me? *tears slipped out*

**There was a knock at the door.**

*puts the mask on, with the voice changer* Yes?

Kallen: Zero...Look... I-I know your not the original.

Suzaku: Do you plan on leaving Kallen? *Hides letter in his desk, Then opens the door standing in the door way*

Kallen: N-no...

Suzaku: Then why disturb me?

Kallen: There's a meeting about to start, sir *bows*

Suzaku: Very well *Leave's with Kallen closing the door*

CC: He's gone *She reassured herself, and stepped in through the window. She went to the desk and opened it, grabbing the letter and reading...*

Dear Suzaku,

If you're reading this, either I'm dead, or our plan back fired somehow... You were my best friend; we hated each other at first but after... Look I want you to look after Nunnally, please. And i'm sorry when I hurt you, and forgive you for shooting me... Thank you for saving me, trying to give me a good life by having my father only erase my memory's; and thank you for becoming my Knight... And here I'll tell you my deepest secret... I love you; I can't point out every part I love, 'cause I love ALL of you, even you faults... I'll understand if you hate me for saying that, or killing my sister...

That's another thing... I did kill her to protect the Japanese; but I was also jealous. Jealous that she could have you! Euphemia is- was, always perfect; everyone loved her... Oh, also watch out for my other sister Cornelia; even after our 'act', she'll try to kill you... Heh, sorry... Well, I guess this is it Suzaku; I love you.

Love,

'Lulu'

CC: Wow, Lelouch... *She turned it over* Huh? *There was fresh ink-writing*

Lelouch,

I wish you would have told me sooner, because I love you too. That's why I didn't want to kill you... And... I DID love Euphemia, but that's because I didn't think I could have you! I even told her this and she just smiled and said; 'I know. And that's good brother Lelouch deserves someone like you! Beside's our love is more like brother/sister.' I agreed with everything except I think you deserved someone WAY better then me. Heh, thanks for the warning on Cornelia. And I love you too... I'll see you on the other-side ;)

Love for ever and always;

'Suza Knight of Zero.'

CC: *Smirks and puts it back* Hmm... *Clime's out window* I wonder if they'll like what I have planed.


End file.
